Guilty Pleasures
by ApocalypticDisaster
Summary: Some part of him knew what he was doing was wrong, that he should stop before it gets too out of hand but as long as his mind allowed the fantasy to feel real, it didn't matter. AidouXYuki AidouXKaname KanameXYuki Alternative Ending is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Guilty Pleasures,**  
**By ApocalypticDisaster**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters**_

* * *

Aidou Hanabusa stood in front of a pair of elegantly carved double doors that the Noble vampire knew quite well. The Aristocrat, on several occasions, came up with excuses to visit these very doors. The doors that he knew led to the Kuran siblings chamber.

More then once Hanabusa had knocked the doors in front of him, only to be met by a seemingly annoyed Kuran Kaname, who would open the door with an infuriated expression, his breathing slightly uneven and his then crinkled shirt unbuttoned, exposing the Purebloods muscular chest and toned stomach, the perfect alabaster skin marred by a light sheet of sweat and the occasional drop of blood.

"What is it, Aidou?" The brunette male would impatiently ask, causing the Noble to reluctantly remove his line of sight from his idols body, or, just as often, from the disheveled Pureblood Princess in the background, whose hair would be clamped in streaks against her face that would be painted bright red and soaked by beads of perspiration that ran like streams down her neck, disappearing down the silk sheets that would be carelessly thrown over her, hiding her body away from the Blonde's intense gaze. Sometimes part of her legs would be out to view and the bare skin would entrance him, the whole scene resulting in the blue eyed male turning into a stuttering mess as he tried to explain his clear interruption.

Today was different. He had given the doors his signature knock, three quick taps followed by two shorter ones, quite loudly if he said so himself and waited, the documents being clutched tightly by his hand that lay tense at his side. He was greeted by nothing. No indication that his self proclaimed announcement of arrival had been given any notice too and his hand rose again, his feet taking a single step closer to the doors as his hand prepared to knock again.

The fingers that were loosely curled inwards froze, just centimeters away from making contact with the wood directly in front of him and his mouth sagged open slightly, showing off a pair of white fangs. His aqua eyes were huge, feeling as if they could fall out of their sockets at any moment as his usually pale skin tinged red with severe embarrassment. His long hand snapped back, clamping over his own mouth and effectively muffling his gasp of shock that threatened to give away his presence as the thin file of important documents fell from his limp fingers, sprawling out messily against the cold marble as it hit the floor with an almost inaudible thump. His sharp ears seemed to burn with every sound that could be heard from behind the door, each quiet moan and pant bringing his body closer until he was all but pressed against the door, his ear squashed directly over the wood in an attempt to hear more.

A part of him felt ridiculous as he found his breath quickening, his eyes eyes sliding close in borrowed contentment as more groans pleasured his ears, the sounds taunting the thoughts that he so painfully suppressed each day.

_Her body withered under his lean form, her brown red eyes clamping shut as a pleasure filled groan fell from her thoroughly kissed lips and the Princess's chest rose and fell in irregular patterns as she struggled to breathe, her body unable to remember preforming the basic functions. The only fault of the intensity of bliss running throughout her entire form. A deafening moan echoed around the elegantly decorated room, a pair of sweat soaked bodies brushing against each other in the light of the moon that streamed in from the open curtains. _

His teeth ground together as the image filled his mind. Kuran Yuki thrashing underneath HIM, her body begging for HIS touch, completely submitting herself to him and allowing him to do as he wished to her. His hand, betraying his mind, ran over his own clothed chest, feeling his own nipples perk up through his shirt as his fingers brushed over them, lightly squeezing them in his trance. His vivid imagination helped deceive his mind, the illusion fueled by the moans that seemed to get louder with each press of his ear against the door. An almost silent gasp sounded from him as he heard a deeper groan, the seductive sound causing an unexpected twist in his forbidden desires.

_A slim but muscular body was host to a selection of bite marks, and half lidded blue eyes stared up at a brown haired beauty that crouched over him. Hanabusa's heart seemed to thunder against his chest as a fully tailored black shirt was pulled off the other males body, slowly showcasing the pale planes of the Purebloods chest. His stomach tightened in anticipation as the the dark eyes that belonged to the Vampire Prince got closer to him, the brown-red orbs smoldering in the darkness of the room that seemed to embrace the pair, giving them the perfect amount of privacy. The Noble could feel his mates warm breath hit his face, their lips so close that he could feel them brush over the others as they whispered each others names, the endearing tones being lost in the darkness. Two strong chests heaved in an attempt to gasp in the necessary amount of air, the thick signs of their arousal rubbing against their partner which each movement they made, both participants clear in the others desire._

Some part of him knew what he was doing was wrong, that he should stop before it gets too out of hand but his fingers continued to move, brushing over the waist of his close fitting trousers that hugged his frame perfectly, the dark color striking against the paleness of his skin. He kept his eyes closed as he pulled the zipper down, refusing to let go of the beautifully potent images in his mind. A strangled groan passed through him, trying to be as silent as possible as his large hand slipped itself into his underwear, dragging the fabric down enough so the tips of his fingers could run over the erect length his minds fantasy's had created. To Hanabusa it wasn't his own hand, it was the innocent touch of Yuki, the gentle yet somewhat harsh strokes of Kaname. Anything his mind could conjure at that time. As long as his mind allowed the fantasy to feel real, it didn't matter. It was enough to make him lean his head against the door, his teeth biting down upon his bottom lip in an attempt to stop the grunts of wanton pleasure that kept threatening to escape him. It wouldn't be good if he got caught in this sinful act, not when he was so close of the release he so badly needed. Another stroke of himself, _waist length hair tickling the sides of his face as she stared down at him, her loving gaze burning straight through him._ A cruel squeeze, _two masculine bodies rubbing against each other, his skin burning with each contact they made_. A quiet whimper slid through his closed lips, his hand gripping his pulsing manhood just that little bit tighter as he reached the edge of release, his hand holding onto the door handle to steady himself as his body shook, hair being clamped to his forehead by sweat that ran freely down his face that was twisted in almost silent pleasure. A few more strokes, a few more illusions, was all it took for him to lose himself, his toes curling in the expensive leather shoes he wore and his back arched as the product of his act fell down his fingers and thighs, staining him in the quickly cooling remains of his act, leaving him breathless and disgusted as he stared down at himself. Feeling soiled for his disgraceful movements that tainted the very things that he took pride in worshiping.

He produced a pristine handkerchief from the chest pocket of his shirt, using it to remove all traces of his actions from his hands the best he could in his shaken state.

"Aidou-Senpai!"

His Aqua eyes, once again, widened as he stared at the now door, an awkward lump rising his throat.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this short one-shot was written as sorry fic for breaking my Fluff promise in my story 'Blood Ties' mainly for the wonderful and talented _GeeAnnaB, _but it's also intended for all of my fans as a thank you for all their amazing support. Couldn't do it without you!**

**Was it a little OOC? I'm not sure Hanabusa would be as bold as to do this right outside their door...but, a girl can dream, no? Please review and let me know what you think, I'm very eager to hear your responses. Thank you!**


	2. Alternative Ending

**Guilty Pleasures,**

**Alternative Ending**

**By Apocalyptic Disaster**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

"Aidou-Senpai!"

Her high pitched voice, he wasn't sure whether she had intentionally made it so terribly seductive, did strange things to his body- making his stomach twist and causing his legs to feel weak- and it didn't take her long to catch up to him in his awkward state.

Two sets of burning flesh brushed against each other when she grabbed his hand, pulling on it to make his slow pace stop completely and spin around to face her, narrowly avoiding falling down onto the cold floor in front of her because of his shaky knees.

Her appearance did nothing to settle his disheveled state and he could feel part of his lower anatomy twitch in approval as his eyes ran over the most alluring image he had ever seen.

Clad in a short, exposing negligee that should not be seen by anyone other the person you're in a intimate relationship with, the red silky fabric did nothing to hide her charming assets. The flimsy material stopped at her upper thighs, proudly showcasing a pair of sweat soaked legs that would bring any man to his knees just to get a closer look at. The blonde could feel a new layer of sweat beads form at the back of his neck as turquoise eyes continued to roam over her petite form, the light orbs resting on the lose bow wrapped around her waist, threatening to undo at any sudden, sharp movements and he had to clamp his hands into a fist roughly to stop himself from being to blame of the undoing fabric- the ends of the shiny ribbon taunting him, dancing in the light breeze and just _begging _him to pull at them, to allow the concealed skin freedom from the garment and he had to look away sharply, continuing his sightseeing of her body but stopping once again with a slight lowering of his jaw. If it was not for the unmistakeable scent, the Noble would question his recognition of the female in front of him.

His mind flashed back to times when she was human. When, even then, she fascinated him. He always assumed it was annoyance that made him watch her from the corner of his eyes. Confusion, as to why, over all the students in the school -both day and night class- his beloved Kaname-Sama favored _her_. To him she was nothing special. In looks at least. Sure, for a human, she was preety. She held a quiet beauty that you had to watch closely to find, but it always plagued your thoughts when you did. The blonde knew that well. But, despite her kind and gentle face, her body was unflattering. A flat chest that could easily be mistaken for a young boys and a straight waist. Curveless.

So the usually obnoxious vampire was undeniably speechless to see the line in the center her decently sized breasts pooling out of the single piece of clothing she wore, feeling excessive moisture fill his mouth that he quickly closed before it escaped. But he continued to drool on the insides of his mouth at the sight.

"Hanabusa," She purred, bringing his eyes up to meet hers in shock at the sound of his first name. The youngest Kuran _never_ called him by his given name, or without the unneeded honorific he had asked her, countless times, to drop and he was left unable to answer the call of his name. Too lost in the depth of her dark eyes that he could never see the end of, "Come with me,"

He couldn't help but oblige her wishes, even without her grabbing his hand and dragging him along behind her.

* * *

"But..Y-Yuki-Sama...what about K-Kaname-S-Sama?" Aidou didn't even remember the short walk that led them to their current location, and he startled to find himself suddenly seated on a bed -_Her bed_- and he would have easily fallen back if it weren't for the arm that held him securely in place, wrapped around his waist and holding the fabric of his wrinkled shirt he yet had chance to change. He took in her close proximity with strangled breathing, feeling the warm air of her own breath hit him as her lips leant closer to his, the two pairs barely brushing together as she spoke,

"What about him?"

"I-I heard you..both of you..moaning. I'm sorry, Yuki-Sama! I'm so sorry,"

"Silly boy," She cackled, amused as she watched him fluster around nervously, anticipating a punishment that wouldn't arrive, "Onii-Sama isn't here..the one moaning was _you_,"

He didn't get chance to contemplate the meaning behind her words because of the effects to his body that he felt as she used one hand to pull at the bow still holding the fabric covering her, happy by the lack of effort it took to show herself, and brought the hand she still held closer to her own body, pressing the fingertips to her mouth in a light kiss before pressing the damp palm against her throat and proceeding to slide it downwards, the shaking limb being forced -though not unwillingly- to travel down the expanses of her chest, curling her own fingers around his to make him gently squeeze her heaving breast before making it continue it's journey down, over her stomach, the flat planes flexing from the ticklish touches before abruptly stopping. The base of a palm pressing against the very core of her body. Something he had only ever dreamed of seeing, yet alone _touching_ and he was moved by her needing whimper, the breathless words being spoke intensely circling his brain repeatedly.

"It hurts, Hanabusa..It hurts..please,"

"Y-Yuki-Sama?"

"Please, Senpai. Pleasure me...I promise you will be rewarded,"

_Who was he to turn down a Woman's cry for help?..Even if the reward would surely be followed by a consequence. _

He was shocked by his own reaction, of how rough he was when he grabbed her arms, pulling her to lie flat on the bed with his own form hovering of his. He momentarily ceased the contact of his hands on her arms to slide the fabric still perched upon them off, leaving her otherwise bare back to rest upon the silk. His hands quickly resumed their position on her skin, though sliding to brush over the flushed flesh of her collar bone as his lips, so close to hers, descended forwards even more, pressing against hers in a flash of desperation.

* * *

"Are you hard at work, Aidou?"

The sudden speech broke through the barrier of silence that had accustomed the large pantry, causing a Blonde hair-covered head to shoot up, knocking a handful of chickpeas he had leaned across to fall down and coat the floor as he used the back of his hand to rub his tired eyes.

_'I can't believe I fell asleep! Kaname-Sama is sure to kill me if he knew what I was dreaming' _The Noble silently panicked as he watched -wide eyed- at his Pureblood King standing beside the small group of bags he had already counted. The blue eyed male was glad he had already separated the bags he had counted and the ones he hadn't. The idea of starting again after his unintentional nap did not appeal to him.

But he needn't have bothered, as his eyes -for the second time that same night- felt as though they would fall from their sockets as the ever-graceful King bumped into one of the bags, knocking two over in the process and creating a mess of the floor as they spilled into the uncounted pile, leaving the male to stare open mouthed at the suddenly even more daunting pile.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

* * *

**A/N:I know. I put it as a one shot, but I wanted to do an Alternative Ending for it as those stupid, but oh-so-loveable, plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. Please excuse any minor mistakes, I'm not very well so my brain is not in the best of states at the moment.**

**I do hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think as I'm very anxious to hear what you think, I'm not too sure whether to keep it up as a limited time thing. (I'm not sure if I like it enough) or keep it up permanently, so please give me some feedback. Thank you!**


End file.
